


After the Encore

by castielshoneybee



Series: Be Me 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Leather, Rob gets stuck, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Rob wears sexy leather pants to perform at the Silverlake Lounge. Afterwards, he has a little problem.





	After the Encore

“Alright this is a really quick encore, it's a really small song, we'll do a really short song.” The band launched into the song, and you smiled as you reached into your pocket. You knew Medicated wasn't on the setlist, but it didn't feel right to come to a Swain show without a kazoo, so you'd shoved it in your pocket on your way out the door. The song was a lot of fun, as always, and you knew how happy it made Rob when the crowd hit their cue for the kazoo solo. When it was over, you hopped up on stage to help Stephen break down his drum kit while the other guys packed up their gear. Once everything was loaded in the truck and the boys had hung out with the fans for a while, you hopped into the car to head home. Rob had an easier time getting out of the parking space than he did getting in, and there was no traffic on the 101, so within twenty minutes, you were pulling into the driveway.

“I think that might be an LA record. We should always drive at this time of night.” He chuckled and shook his head as you both climbed out of the car.

“Sure! Rehearsal at nine? Leave at midnight! It'll only take twenty minutes, then you just have to sit in the parking lot for eight and a half hours!”

“What? You'd miss all the morning drivetime traffic.” You followed him into the house, dropping your bag by the front door and turning toward the kitchen. “I'm gonna grab a glass of water. You want anything?”

“Nah, thanks. I'm just gonna grab a quick shower before bed. These pants are super uncomfortable now that they've gotten all sweaty, then dried again.”

“They look sexy as hell, though. Maybe I should come help you take them off.” You waggled your eyebrows.

“Go get your water. I'm sure I smell terrible, and I am not subjecting you to that.” You laughed and gave him a little smack on the ass before going to grab a glass from the cabinet. You filled it and took a long drink, finishing it in a couple big gulps. After washing out the glass, you popped into the downstairs bathroom, then up the stairs to get into your pajamas. Rob really did look sexy in those pants. Maybe you'd skip the sleep shorts and t-shirt and put on one of your nicer nighties. As you entered the room, you noticed the shower wasn’t running. He couldn't already be finished. You'd only been downstairs for five minutes or so. You shrugged it off, opening a drawer to figure out what you were going to wear.

“BABE? HELP!” Your heart jumped. He sounded panicked. Was he hurt? You ran into the bathroom to find Rob shirtless with his pants unbuttoned. He seemed okay, but he was definitely panicking.

“What's wrong, Robbie?”

“It’s these stupid pants! I can't get them off! Goddammit!” It took every bit of willpower in your body to not immediately die laughing.

“It’ll be okay, hon. Just calm down. We'll get them off.” He pushed hopelessly at the pants. You grabbed the waistband and tugged, then kneeled in front of him for better leverage.

“These were not that tight when you put them on.”

“I know! They must've shrunk or something when the sweat dried! Why did I think these were a good idea? What the hell was I thinking?”

“That you were a sexy rock god, and you totally were. Wow, these are really on there, aren't they?”

“Yes! Now help me!” He struggled some more, and you couldn't help it anymore. Laughter bubbled out of your throat. “It’s not funny!” His face was anxiety, consternation, and a little bit of fear all rolled together. You lost it, clutching the waistband and pressing your forehead against his thigh as laugher rolled through you.

“I feel like we're in a Kings of Con episode right now. This is totally something that would happen to Rob Bennett.”

“Oh my God! You're killing me here, babe!” It took you another minute, but you managed to get yourself together.

“Okay, okay. Come lie down on the bed. Maybe I can get them off that way. He followed your instructions, lying down with his lower legs hanging off the edge of the bed. You tried pulling from the bottom, but they wouldn't budge. “Lift up your butt!” He propped his feet on the bed and complied. You grabbed the waistband again and managed to work them down over his butt. “Okay, put your feet down.” You used short tugs to get them most of the way down his thighs, then grabbed the cuffs and gave a hard pull. Finally, they gave, sending you to the floor, where you landed on your butt with a thud.

“Oh, thank God!” He sat up and reached his hand out to help pull you to your feet. “You okay?”

“I'm good.”

“Remind me not to do that again, okay?”

“Well, you'll have to do it again when you film next season's Kings of Con, because this absolutely needs to be in there.”

“Oh, no it does not! You are not telling Rich about this!” You grinned. He groaned.

“Oh, honey, I love you more than anything in this whole world, but I'm telling everyone about this.”


End file.
